Electrokinesis
Electrokinesis is the ability to create and project electricity and lightning. This power is possessed by several magical beings, both good and evil, most notably by powerful beings such as The Elders and The Titans. This power can ignite things or cause very destructive explosions upon impact. Also, by controlling the strength of the power, it can be used to torture others. Electrokinesis is considered very powerful, as it is shown being capable of killing an Elder. Despite it being a powerful power, there is an advanced form. This power is one of the six parts of Conjuring the Elements, although it is clear that one with this power alone will at all times have a greater mastery over it. It is also connected to Atmokinesis, allowing users to create lightning bolts. Lastly, those who do not possess this power naturally can access it through the Unnamed Wizard's Wand, Athena's Trident, and the Golden Belt of Gaea. First Generation History Elias' Use "There are many things worst than death, Martha. You taught me that. I can keep doing this forever" —Elias to Martha as he electrocutes her The first being to use this power was Elias Lundy, a ghost, who was tormenting and killing off the men of The Van Lewen family. He could use his power to both kill and torture. He was eventually vanquished when Martha committed suicide. Hunting Cole Down "He's a pathetic wretch. His life means nothing. If you'd let me torture him we'd know where he found the coat" —Krell to Prue Krell used this ability to attack both Cole Turner and the Charmed Ones in 2000. While tracking Belthazor, he revealed that he could control the strength of his ability when he elected to torture a homeless man instead of killing him. The Evil Enchantress "She was gifted with the power to conjure the elements and was also skilled at creating potent potions to achieve her goals" ''—The Book of Shadows on her powers The Evil Enchantress was able to access Electrokinesis through her power of Conjuring the Elements. However, it was not powerful enough to cause destructive explosions upon impact, it would however, create and cause a lasting fire. Leo's Act ''"A great evil" ''—Leo to Gideon before he strikes him down. After discovering that Gideon was the mastermind behind the attempts on Wyatt's life, Leo strikes Gideon with lightning. Before Gideon dies, he curses Leo about the potential consequences of his decision before turning to dust. ''"Do you guys remember Zola, the Elder who disappeared?...Well, he didn't disappear. He was killed. Leo killed him." ''—Piper to her sisters. Shortly after he kills Gideon, Leo became extremely troubled and distraught, going on killing sprees in the Underworld, as he searched for Barbas who had a hand in Gideon's plans to kill Wyatt. During this time, Zola tried to reach out to Leo and get him back in the fold before the Coming Storm. However, Barbas manipulated Leo into thinking that Zola was evil and Leo proceeded to strike Zola down with lightning and vanquished him before coming to his senses. Sirk's Trap ''"Protected. Oh, it is. From demons, not witches. That's just another little gift I picked up when I killed one of the sisters, uh... Paige, I think her name was. Do say hello to her for me, won't you?" ''—Sirk to Harriet Casey. After they thwarted his plans to become fully demonic, Sirk lured the sisters into a trap. When Paige tried to sneak up on him, Sirk turned around and killed her with a lightning bolt. However, he was vanquished shortly after by Phoebe. When the Angel of Death appeared to claim his soul, Phoebe offered to trade him for Paige's soul, restoring her sister to life. Second Generation History TBA List of beings who use(d) Electrokinesis Related Powers Advanced Electrokinesis Main article: Advanced Electrokinesis Advanced Electrokinesis is the power to shoot extremely powerful beams of concentrated electricity. Unlike normal Electrokinesis, this power can vanquish magical beings thought impossible to vanquish without The Power of Three. This power first came about in 2006, when the Charmed Ones summoned the Hollow and let it infect them before absorbing one of Zohar's Energy Balls, that single energy ball was later augmented into an advanced form of Electrokinesis. The Charmed Ones went on to use this power twice after they vanquished Zohar with his own energy balls. They used it to first vanquish The Triad at magic school, and then to battle Jenkins Billie Jenkins and Christy Jenkins in the manor. This power was later used by Sunday Parry to vanquish her evil aunt, Julie Craler. The Source's Heir also used this power. Electrokinetic Detonation Main article: Electrokinetic Detonation TBA Electrical Signal Manipulation Main article: Electrical Signal Manipulation TBA Notes and Trivia *It was once believed Phoebe Halliwell would develop this power based on the way she killed Cal Greene in an alternate timeline. ("Morality Bites"). However, this was proven to be Psychic Reflection in the comics. *A Demonic Power Broker was seen trading this power to one of his fellow brokers. He referred to the power as a "lightning bolt". *All users of this power fired blue lightning bolts, save for the Evil Enchantress and a Demonic Power Broker who fired red and orange lightning bolts respectively. References Category:Powers Category:Charmed Powers